pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis Cheren talks about the past to Professor Juniper. Black has plans for the future, but what will his past show? Chapter Plot Bianca and Cheren are having a battle with Oshawott and Snivy. Snivy uses Tackle on Oshawott, causing it to fly into Bianca's face. Cheren asks if she is okay, she replies by crying and saying she'll never forgive him for it. She starts hitting Cheren while Oshawott attacks Snivy. Suddenly, Professor Juniper shouts at them to be quiet, for battling in her living room and for making a mess too. Despite this, Bianca marvels at how powerful Pokémon. Cheren apologizes for what happened and says that Bianca couldn't wait for the Pokédexes to be fixed. Juniper tells them that the Pokédexes are yet to be repaired due to them taking longer that anticipated to repair. Bianca asks Cheren for another battle, who closes her mouth after seeing Juniper glaring at them. Juniper asks Cheren if he is in contact with Black, but he tells her that he doesn't have a cell phone. He tells her that he is either buried in Tepig research or announcing his dream to someone who doesn't want to listen. In a library, Black announces his dream in one of the isle saying he'll win the Pokémon League and defeat the Elite Four and the Champion. People nearby tell him to shush, as he is in the library. Black feels the excitement, and could not wait to unleash it, while he was researching on Tepig and its evolution. He asks of Tepig to be patient because he is looking for a good nickname for his, which shocks Tepig. It runs off outside, so Black goes to chase it. Cheren tells Juniper that Black likes to nickname his Pokémon based on their evolutions and that he is always doing research to prepare for his dream. He states that Black has been preparing for the last nine years for this. He goes on to say that they have been friends since little and that Black came from another town but came over to Nuvema, a lot, to play. Nine years ago, Black told Cheren that grown-ups have battles to see whose best and suggested that they use Bianca's dad's Pokémon. At first, it was all about staging make-believe battles but Black got into the battles more and more, to the point he announced he was going to become the best Pokémon trainer ever. Juniper remarks on how cute that he is a child with ambition, but Cheren replies in saying that that was the beginning. Black went off on his own to become the best Pokémon trainer ever and even research where the championship was and its entry qualifications. Black told Bianca and Cheren that to become Champion, one must defeat the Elite Four and the reigning Champion. He also told them that to enter the league, one had to collect eight badges by defeating the Gym Leaders, which were spread across the region. Bianca noted that Black would have to go on a journey. Cheren wondered if Black's parents would allow him, but Black told him it could be a problem. Black and Cheren tried to figure out a plan, and suddenly, Bianca told them that their neighbour was on the TV. Cheren told Black that he was a famous Pokémon researcher. The reporter told the audience about the new Pokédex in development, to which the male Professor Juniper confirmed. The reporter asked if he would be going on a journey to collect data on Pokémon, to which the professor replied in saying that he would leave that to the younger generation. Black became ecstatic with excitement by saying that this would be the perfect excuse to go on a journey. Cheren tells Juniper that on that day Black convinced his parents to move to Nuvema Town and that he tried to get the attention of the professor by staging Pokémon battles, to which Juniper didn't notice. Cheren and Bianca decide to pass the message to Black about the Pokédex. He notes if they remain behind to wait for the Pokédexes to get fixed, it'll take too much time. Juniper tells Cheren to give Black the message that his Pokédex is the only one working and to keep good care of it. As Cheren and Bianca depart, the former remarks that Black must be visiting a Gym by now. Suddenly, Bianca is called by someone. Meanwhile, Black is searching for Tepig and notices a cave. He goes inside and sees Tepig, sulking. Realising that it thinks Black doesn't like it the way it is, Black tells Tepig that it is quite cranky, which provokes Tepig. In retaliation, it shouts and Black replies that by shouting, it could startle wild Pokémon. Tepig is suddenly attacked out of nowhere and tries to fight back. Black notices that it is trying to prove itself that it is tough. Black sees that Tepig's opponent it tougher and needs some knowledge to know what it's fighting up against. He has Musha go atop of his head to see clearly. Black thinks on how to get the info to Tepig and throws a stone at the wall to get Tepig's attention. Tepig racts to this and sees a crack in the wall, then uses Ember in the crack to light up the cave, which reveals the enemy to be a Woobat. Tepig kicks a stone which goes from corner to corner in the cave, to block Woobats nose and attacks Woobat head on. After the battle, Black smiles, and is convinced that he is tough enough. Thus, he nicknames him Tep. As the two walk away from the cave, Black talks to Tep that he cannot wait to see Tep evolving, and remarks it will become stronger after that. He admits with Tepig by his side, they are closer to achieving Black's dream. Thus, he explains the first challenge they need to overcome are the Striaton Gym Leaders. Meanwhile, Bianca is screaming how this isn't fair. Juniper is annoyed how one boy is preparing nine years with the help of his family for his journey, while this girl isn't even ready yet. She is with Cheren, waiting for Bianca, who is upset because her father has come to take her back home due to him disapproving with Bianca's journey, stating the world is very dangerous. Debuts Character *Bianca's father (flashback) *Cedric Juniper (flashback) *Shauntal (fantasy) *Grimsley (fantasy) *Marshal (fantasy) *Caitlin (fantasy) *Alder (fantasy) *Cilan (fantasy) *Cress (fantasy) *Chili (fantasy) Pokémon *Stoutland (Bianca's father's) (flashback) *Unfezant (Bianca's father's; male) (flashback) *Pansage (Cilan's) (fantasy) *Panpour (Cress') (fantasy) *Pansear (Chili's) (fantasy) *Woobat *Throh (flashback) *Sawk (flashback) *Palpitoad (flashback) *Rufflet (flashback) *Haxorus (magazine, silhouette) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters